Live Through This
is the fifth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and thirty-eighth episode of the series overall. Summary A NEW THREAT ON THE HORIZON — After realizing the downward spiral he was on, Damon decides he’s going to turn over a new leaf and that his actions moving forward will do right by Elena. Lily prepares for the arrival of a special figure from her past, while Enzo stands by not sure what to expect. Elsewhere, at Caroline’s urging, Stefan comes face-to-face with Valerie and learns some upsetting details about her past, while Enzo and Bonnie find themselves at odds when they’re forced to fend off a violent threat. Finally, when Bonnie learns some disturbing information involving the Phoenix stone, she is forced to confront Alaric. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Special Recurring Guest Star *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Unknown (in Jo's body) *Scarlett Byrne as Nora *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Todd Lasance as Julian *Tim Kang as Unknown (in Oscar's body) Co-Starring *Jaiden Kaine as Beau *Nicky Buggs as Doctor *Nisey Woods as Lucy Trivia *Valerie informs Stefan about the death of their unborn child. She also tells him that Julian is the reason behind the death of their child. *Stefan learns that because of Julian, Valerie couldn't meet him as she promised. *Damon and Stefan find out that it was actually their mother's idea to to link Elena's life with Bonnie which was executed by Kai in I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime. *Julian is brought back to life with the help of the Phoenix Stone by Nora, Mary Louise and Beau. *It is revealed that the Phoenix Stone doesn't bring people back from the dead, it actually fills people's body with an unknown soul inside it. Continuity *Ms. Cuddles was last seen in The Day I Tried To Live. *Julian was last seen in Age of Innocence. Body Count *Unknown in Oscar's body - Staked; killed by Enzo Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'' '' is the second studio album by American alternative rock band . It was released by DGC Records on April 12, 1994, just four days after frontwoman 's husband, , was found dead in their home. It was Hole's only album to feature bassist before her death in June 1994. Quotes |-|Promo= :Caroline (to Bonnie): "I just sent my boyfriend to spend the day with his first love. Could be really good for them. Clear all the 19th century drama." : Valerie: "I was coming back for you." : Stefan: "What happened?" : Valerie: "I was pregnant." : Caroline: "Anything monumental that I should know about?" : Stefan: "No. Nothing." |-|Extended Promo= :Caroline: "I just sent my boyfriend to spend the day with his first love." :Stefan: "Valerie." :Valerie: "Stefan." : Damon (to Stefan): "Don't worry! I have issued a no hanky-panky zone!" :Caroline (to''' Bonnie): "Could be really good for them. Clear all the 19th century drama." : '''Stefan (to Valerie): "When will I see you again?" : Valerie: "I was coming back for you." : Stefan: "What happened?" : Valerie: "I was pregnant." : Caroline: "Is there anything monumental that I should know about?" : Stefan: "No. No. Nothing." |-| Clip #1= :Bonnie: "Hey. How's she doing?" :Alaric: "I don't know. She's been sleeping for twelve hours. That's normal right?" :Bonnie: "Yesterday, she was dead. Today, she's alive. Not sure normal applies." :Alaric: "Please tell me that's food." :Bonnie: "Term papers. They're jamming up your paper box. You are still employed as a professor here." :Alaric: "Hey. Do you want a job as my new TA? All you have to do is write an interesting point and a few margins and then give everyone a B+." :Bonnie: "Tempting. But I need to figure out how exactly I brought your wife back to the land of the living." :Alaric: "Look, she's here. She's okay. What does it matter now?" :Bonnie: "Because in less than 24 hours, I raised two from the dead with a sketchy spell and something called a Phoenix Stone? No research. No rehearsal time and no contingency plan and now I have a little breathing room.....I want to figure out what kind of magic I was dealing with. Just in case I opened up Pandora's Rock. So can I have it back please?" :Alaric: "Hey. Hey sweetheart. How you're feeling?" :Jo: "I'm starving." |-| Clip #2= :Bonnie: "Is it safe to enter or is your boyfriend still half naked under the sheets?" :Caroline: "God. I'm a room-mate horror story!" :Bonnie: "Please. At least you've seem as half naked in the hall this semester. I think Miss. Cuddles is starting to feel sorry for me. I mean look at her! You see how she's judging me?! I need man help!" :Caroline: "Well don't look at me for advice. I just sent my boyfriend to spend the day with his first love." :Bonnie: "Valerie? The Heretic who turned your skin into vervain so you and Stefan couldn't touch?" :Caroline: "Yeah! That would be the one!" :Bonnie: "Wow....You are either completely insane or the most secure woman in the world." :Caroline: "I want him to work things out with her. He has this habit of... bottling up all his hurt feelings and I think it would be really good for them if they could just...clear away all the 19th century drama. So they can get on with their lives. Clean slate." :Bonnie: "Most secure woman it is. I'm officially inspired." :Caroline: "So you're going out to meet a guy?" :Bonnie: "No! I'm going to Mystic Falls to discuss magic with a Heretic I just brought back to life....and then I'll go meet a guy." |-| Inside Clip= Alaric '(to Jo): ''"Hey sweetheart. How you're feeling?" '''Stefan: "Valerie." Valerie: "Stefan." Enzo: Who's Julian? Lily: He was the love of my life. Enzo: Oh. What's the occasion? Lily: My mother always used to keep fresh flowers when expecting guests. Enzo: Julian I presume. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x05 Promo - Live Through This HD The Vampire Diaries 7x05 Extended Promo - Live Through This HD The Vampire Diaries 7x05 Webclip 1 - Live Through This HD The Vampire Diaries Live Through This Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries Inside Live Through This Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD_-_Damon,_Valerie,_and_Stefan.jpg TVD705_Valerie.jpg TVD705_Stefan.jpg TVD705_Damon.jpg TVD705_Enzo.jpg TVD705_Lily_Enzo.jpg TVD705_Enzo_2.jpg TVD705_Lily_Enzo_2.jpg TVD705_Bonnie.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-11-04_Ian_Somerhaler_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Annie Wersching 2015-11-04_Todd_Lasance_Teressa_Liane_Scarlett_Byrne_Jaiden_Kaine_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Todd Lasance, Teressa Liane, Annie Wersching, Scarlett Byrne, Jaiden Kaine 2015-08-29_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching August 29, 2015 2015-08-28_21-01_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Michael Malarkey August 28, 2015 2015-09-03 04-27 Annie Wersching Instagram.jpg|Todd Lasance, Annie Wersching 2015-08-28_20-03_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching August 28, 2015 2015-08-26_Rebecca_Sonnenshine_Twitter.jpg|©Rebecca Sonnenshine August 26, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 7 Category:Flashforward episodes